Pediatric Dentistry meets Niff
by nickduvallover
Summary: The careers of Dr. Nick Duval, DDS and his assistant and soon to be dentist Jeff Sterling in office. Niff with other Glee characters. Now turning into a full story!
1. I love you, Dr Nick

**This just came to me and I had to write it. Review! **

"Nick, your 10:30 is here." Nick looked up from his desk where he was updating a chart from his 9:30 am appointment. He smiled and got up from his office chair. "Thank you Jeff." He said to his blond assistant and he followed him down the hall. Nick was a pediatric dentist, and a really good one. He had a reputation of being the best one in the Westerville, Area. The kids loved him, and they repeatedly called him Dr. Nick. He loved his job, and was really dedicated to his job too.

Jeff, who was dressed in his blue scrubs handed Nick his patients chart. It belonged to a 5 year old girl who was due for her 6 month check-up. Nick opened the chart and read it quickly as they walked down the hall. Him and Jeff made an amazing team, and Jeff was always really happy. It was infectious and it helped the office as a whole become a positive place which ultimately helped he kids.

"Rachel, gave her a cleaning?" Nick asked looking up from the chart as they stopped before the exam room entrance. The room, which had the theme of Winnie the Pooh decal, was the patient's personal favorite.

"Yes, she did." Jeff whispered and Nick nodded. "Alright, let's go." He said and he walked into the room with a bright smile and he sat in the chair. "Hi, sweetheart." Nick said in a sweet voice. The girl named Abby smiled nervously up at Nick from her place on the purple examination chair.

"Have you been taking care of your teeth, Abby?" Nick asked and the girl nodded. "Have you been brushing AND flossing?" Nick asked. "Yes." Nick smiled. "Good, that's what I want to hear." Nick said as Jeff clipped one of the bibs around the girl's neck.

"And how old are you now, Miss. Abby? You seem to have grown a foot since last year." Nick asked looking at the girl. The girl laughed and said "I am five years old." Jeff nodded. "You are getting very big that's for sure." Nick said and the girl smiled.

"Okay so, today I am going to take a good look at your teeth. Let's just put your chair down a little." Nick started as he stepped on the pedal to make the chair go down. Jeff started to set up the trays for Nick. "Mrs. Simmons, do you have any concerns lately? Has she told you about any pain or discomfort she may be experiencing?" Nick looked over to the blond woman who was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Nothing. No complaints." The mother replied and Nick nodded, turning back to Abby as he began to slip on a pair of purple latex gloves. "Well Abby, if you would let me have a look. Just open nice and big for me… that a girl." Nick told the girl after Jeff turned on the large overhead light and adjusted it for Nick. Nick moved closer to Abby's head after picking up his mirror and explorer tool.

Nick examined each and every tooth in the girl's mouth and counted each tooth to see how many she had. He found nothing. He retracted his tools and smiled. "Guess who is now in the no cavity club!" Nick asked and Abby giggled. This would be the first time that she had no cavities, the last time she had a small one Nick needed to fill.

"This means you get a treat from Dr. Nick's treasure chest. Great job!" Jeff smiled at Abby as he turned off the light. Nick smiled. "He is right, and for being an extra brave patient you get to have an extra prize." Nick said, as he high fived the girl and stepped on the pedal to make the chair go up. "Thank you Dr. Nick."

"You're welcome sweetie; I will see you in 6 mouths okay?" Nick said as Jeff grabbed the treasure chest and gave it to Abby. She picked a pink bottle of bubbles and a sticker that had a cat on it. Nick helped Abby get out of her chair after Jeff took off the bib.

After the mom and little girl said their good byes Nick smiled at Jeff. "She is a cutie." Nick said and Jeff nodded. "And you are an amazing dentist. You are very good looking too." Jeff told Nick, smiling after they escaped the staff in his office. Once they walked through the door and into Nick's private office Jeff kissed Nick on the lips and pulled him close. "I love you, Dr. Nick." Jeff whispered. Nick smiled. "I love you too Jeff. You are a fantastic patient." Nick grinned.


	2. Dr Jeff

**As a thank you to the positive reviews, here is a longer and different version of the first chapter, it is more detailed too and like 1000 words longer. I am really thrilled that you loved the first chapter. My kid chair side manor isn't that good, but I did my best. I hope you like this one too! **

**For my Dalton Medical Center fans, a chapter is coming within the next 24 hours. Stay tuned! And for my It Will Be Okay, Jeff story I have a poll on my profile to vote on the next prompt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Niff, or Glee.**

Nick finished with yet another exam and really wanted to finish the day. It was 5:30 and it had been a long day in the office. He had to perform a root canal on a 9 year old, exam a one year old and do several patients' fillings. He still had two more exams to complete before his day was over. Jeff offered to bring them Chipotle after the last exam which he obviously said yes to. A few of the hygienists and receptionists were told by him that they may leave and that he will close up.

His office had a theme to it; it was called "Tooth Town." It was a catchy name that many of his patients liked. His exam rooms were named by color such as the purple room, and the blue room. Whatever color of chair was in the room, it was that room along with the corresponding color walls. He was talking to Rachel Berry, his hygienist about the next patient and saw Jeff approach coming from The Red Room.

"Carly and Chloe, the new sisters, are ready for their exams, Nick." Jeff smiled to his husband. Jeff loved Nick and the career. He loved watching his husband interacting with the children that come for his thorough exams. Nick was really good what he does and that has inspired Jeff to become a dentist too. This is why he is working as Nick's assistant and attending Ohio State at the same time. Of course, Nick supported Jeff unconditionally and already made an office for the blond.

"Great! Thank you Jeff! You can go home Rachel, have a good night." Nick told the other brunette and took the two charts. It was common for two patients at the same exact time were ready to be examined. Especially if they were from the same family. Nick closed the chart and washed his hands before he entered the room.

"Hello, I am Dr. Nick." Nick greeted the father in the room that was seated that was to the left of the door. One of the girls was sitting right next to him while the other was already on the chair. The man looked up and smiled at him as they shook hands. Nick sat down on his stool as Jeff brought in both trays with the instruments. "So, let me guess, you are Carly?" He asked the girl that was on the chair. The girl nodded and said, "Yep, and that is my sister Chloe." Carly said and Nick smiled at the younger girl who looked super scared and nervous while sitting on the fathers lap.

"Hi sweetheart, how old are you?" Nick asked the scared girl who replied with "six." Nick nodded. "And what do you like to do for fun?" He then asked while Jeff was talking to the older sister, Carly. The younger girl said "Draw and play Tea Party." Nick smiled. "That sounds like fun!" Nick grinned and patted the girls' knee when she showed improvements of looking less nervous. She obviously was still nervous and will be but his goal is to make it less fearful when it was her turn. Although, Jeff had another idea.

"Hey Chloe, would you like to watch your sister? That way you can see that there is nothing to be afraid of. "Jeff asked while the youngest girl looked at the father. The father then nodded yes, to say that it was okay. Chloe shyly stood up from her father's lap and walked over to Jeff cautiously. Jeff smiled at her and rolled over a little chair for her while Nick began to talk to the oldest sister to get to know her. She seemed to be very brave and excited, a trait that he was not used to, but he was excited.

Nick started to recline the exam chair and pull some gloves on. "Okay, sweetie, open nice and big for me." Nick asked after turning on the overhead light and putting on his glasses. "Great job!" Nick said as he started to exam each and every tooth. Jeff had sat down next to Chloe and started to explain what Nick was doing.

"All he is doing now is checking your sister for any unhealthy teeth. One of his tools has a little mirror so he can see all the areas. And the other one is to check for the unhealthy teeth." Jeff had explained while he watched his husband in fascination. He always enjoyed watching his husband in action, something he knows he will miss when he becomes a dentist himself.

Nick had started to check Carly's gums now for periodontal disease, and he was relieved to find nothing. "Alright, sweetheart, great job! Thank you for letting me look at your teeth." Nick said as he retracted his tools and placed them back on the tray. Carly smiled and asked, "Do I have any cavities?" Carly asked and Nick grinned before saying "Nope! You are in the no cavity club, your teeth looked perfect!" Nick said high fiving the girl.

The dentist turned off the light and took off his glasses walking over and smiling at the youngest. "See, it isn't bad." Nick smiled at the girl who nodded. "It looks… all right." Chloe said and Nick nodded. "Yep, and I won't hurt you, would you like to sit on your fathers lap?" Nick asked seeing that the girl has always clung to her father since they met.

"Can I?" Chloe asked and Nick nodded before he looked up at the dad. "Would that be okay with you, Mr. Bailey?" The man nodded and said "Of course." The father sat down on the exam chair before Chloe climbed on top of him. Carly, the older sister was picking her "Cavity Free" prize after getting her picture taken with Jeff.

Nick parked himself back on his stool while Jeff switched over the tray Nick used with Carly to the sterilized one. After Carly was seated in the chair to the side Jeff sat in his chair and put a bib on the youngest daughter. "We are going down." Jeff announced while he pressed the pedal to make the exam go down again. "Okay sweetheart, how many teeth do you think you have?" Nick asked while he slipped on a fresh set of gloves and turned on the light after Jeff put on a pair of pink sunglasses. "I don't know." The girl replied. "You don't? Well let's find out okay?"

Nick gathered his tools as Jeff moved Chloe's body to be closer to the side where Nick was and instructed the father to put his arms around. Nick rolled his stool to be under her head. "Okay sweetie, I am going to use this mirror to get a good look in your mouth. Can you give me your biggest smile?" Nick instructed and the girl did, and Nick moved his hands closer and she opened her mouth automatically. "There we go! Perfect." Nick said playful as he started to exam her teeth, and start to count them. "Let's count your teeth. He counted each one out loud and eventually said. "20 teeth. Perfect." Nick exclaimed. "Almost done sweetie."

While Nick was examining the inside he noticed a small cavity on an incisor. But other than that her teeth were perfect. Nick retracted his hands and smiled. "All done." Nick said and looked up to the father as the chair was going upwards. "So, she has a small cavity on one of her front baby teeth, but it is loose and there is an adult one coming. There is no risk and it doesn't need filled immediately, so waiting on it proposes no threat. Of course, if she tells you it starts to hurt come in and I will take a good look at it and I will decide if it can be pulled out." Nick said and smiled at the two girls who were playing.

"That is good, yeah I will keep an eye on it and I will come in if need be. She hasn't complained of the loose tooth, how loose is it?" The father asked.

"It isn't wiggling that much, but there is a tooth behind it regardless. It will start in maybe a few days to a week. Depending on how much you force it out, which you really shouldn't do, it can take a month or two to finally come out." Nick answered and the dad nodded. "Okay, great. Thank you." The dad said and Nick nodded. "You're welcome, Jeff give Miss Chloe a bravery gift. She did very well today." Nick smiled, kneeling down. Chloe took Nick surprise and hugged him after picking her gift from the treasure box.

"Thank you so much Dr. Duval, your office is the best my family has been to." The father said and Nick smiled. "I appreciate you saying that. Girls I will see you in 6 months okay?" The dentist smiled and the girls nodded. "Thank you Dr. Nick."

"You're welcome! Remember to brush and floss twice a day!" Nick told them and after the family set up the next date and did the co-pay, they left. Jeff looked at Nick, I love you Dr. Nick." Jeff said and Nick smiled. "I love you too. Are you ready to leave?" Nick asked. "You have class tomorrow." Nick reminded and Jeff nodded.

"Yeah, I am so tired of this dental anatomy class. I already know everything." Nick chuckled. "We all had to go through it baby. Next year you'll be in the lab, actually treating patients. Look forward to that." Nick replied. Jeff nodded. "I know, it will feel different without you, I always loved to watch you interact with the kids, you are so good at it baby." Nick smiled. "You are too Jeff, don't doubt yourself." Nick told Jeff. Nick kissed Jeff. "Dr. Sterling has a nice ring to it, Or Dr. Jeff."

Jeff laughed. "I like Dr. Jeff, makes better sense with Dr. Nick." Jeff said, putting on his coat over his kid friendly scrubs. Nick had a polo shirt on with pants. The dentists sometimes had to be dressier than the rest of the staff. But he planned to wear scrubs the next day.

"Let's go." Nick concluded and followed Jeff out of the color full office and turned off the lights. He then locked up before getting in the car. He was looking forward to a night alone with his assistant.


	3. A Long Day

**Okay my lovelies! Here is the next chapter! I want to thank you for EVERY review! They are all wonderful! Therefore, I am turning this into a full story. Yay! **

**So this chapter focuses on Nick for the most part, on a day away from Jeff while he is at school. It has lots of Rachel and Nick interaction and there is a cute Niff scene at the end. In the reviews section I want your opinion if you want me to include a specific character, or plot. I have a few ideas but its not enough to create a full story out of. **

**So read and review and I hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

Nick had left the house that he lived with Jeff at 7:00 in the morning. Jeff had class at 8:00 but he wanted to get there in time due to a snow blanket that covered the Westerville ground overnight. He had kissed him on the lips before Jeff made the 30 minute journey to Columbus where he had classes and a lab all day at OSU.

His first appointment wasn't until nine thirty, but he wanted to read a few charts as he had a few cases today to refresh on. After a short stop to Starbucks to get his tall blond he drove to the outskirts of town where his pediatric office was located. Even though he was a dentist, he swore his life on coffee. It made him last through school and the long days he went through examining his tiny patients.

It was January, a start to a new year and in addition he had several interviews later this day for an assistant position since Jeff was graduating from dental school soon, and two new hygienists. Nick was thankful that he still had Rachel Berry who said that she'd be willing would move up and be his assistant aside from being a hygienist. He had agreed quickly and said that she'd be starting today.

He was confident about the New Year, the office has begun to get state wide attention and the number of patients was multiplying weekly. He may have been a young dentist, only being 28 years old. But, his exceptional chair side manner with the kids; dental experience and knowledge has made him gain a fantastic reputation fast.

He walked in the office, and greeted his office receptionists and cleaning crew that came in daily to make the office look nice and spotless. The office managers were gathering all the charts for the day's appointments and organizing them by time and whether it was a returning or new patient. He strolled through the double doors and passed his 10 exam rooms before setting his things in his office.

He walked up front and saw Rachel in the sterilization room. He smiled and walked in. "Well well, look who it is, my new assistant." Nick beamed as he walked closer to her. Rachel laughed. "Good morning Dr. Duval." Rachel greeted back as she slipped a pair of gloves on and took out the sterilized trays of instruments.

Nick smiled. "I want to thank you for picking up Jeff's slack, I know it's a side job but with Jeff now having more hours at Ohio State… he can only be here so much." Nick told her. Rachel smiled. "Well thank you for giving me the opportunity." Rachel smiled before getting back to work. "When does Jeff graduate? Didn't you once say it was May?" She questioned and Nick nodded. "Yes, then he will come back and be here."

"It's coming quick, but you've been ready for his first day for a year already. You are surprising him with his own separate office, it's cute." Rachel giggled and Nick shook his head but then nodded after he blushed a little. "Yeah… yeah I know." Rachel has always been a little bit smarter than him, but he is an open book and is not a good person with surprises. He's kept this surprise office a secret from the entire office. He even put a little sign that says "cleaning closet' even though the office already had one.

Rachel playfully slapped his shoulder. "Oh when will you learn Dr. Nick?" Rachel asked rhetorically as she left the room carrying a few trays so she can prep the exam rooms. Nick sighed and followed her out of the room, going to his office to read a few of the first patient's charts. It was already 8:45 meaning that the first patient was on their way. After putting the first chart down he sighed and pulled out his phone. He smiled when he saw a picture Jeff sent of him by a patient. He looked very cute, Nick thought but his thoughts were interrupted when somebody on the other side of his office door knocked, meaning that his next patient was ready.

Time always had flown buy in the morning and before he knew it was already 9:20. He took a deep breath and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw Rachel. "Your first patient is ready for you; Jessica, age 8, she is having a toothache." Nick nodded. "Alright, what room?" He asked and Rachel replied with "The purple room." Nick nodded before making his way two it.

Upon walking in he saw the little girl on the chair and her mom right next to her. She looked terrified, heavy breathing and all while the mother was trying to calm her down. He smiled and sat in his chair. "Hi Jessica!" He said nicely and Jessica smiled a little but Nick could tell it was forced. "It is okay sweetie, just calm down. I won't hurt you, I promise." Nick told her and the girl nodded. Nick looked up to the mom and greeted her, shaking her hand.

"So, I hear you have a toothache? Can you tell me how bad it hurts?" Nick asked and she replied "It hurts a lot." Nick smiled and said again "Just relax, take a deep breath. You will be perfectly fine." He said before asking "So you are 8? How do you like school?" He asked looking at her. "Yeah I'm almost 9, I turn 9 next week and school is okay." Nick smiled, "Well, happy birthday! You'll get a special prize from my box because of that." Nick told her and the girl smiled and it was not a fake smile this time.

"Okay so, all I am going to do sweetheart is take a look at your mouth to find where you hurt." Nick told her. And she shook her head. "No! I don't want you to use that." She pointed to the drill that was next to Rachel. "I won't use that drill on you. I promise." Nick replied politely even though he might need it sooner or later. He just didn't know until he had a look at the tooth.

"My brother said you will and it hurts." Nick sighed. So it was one of these cases in which a sibling makes it seem like the dentist is the bad guy. Nick smiled at the mom who was now clearly furious with her other child. "It won't angel, Dr. Nick is very gentle." Rachel told her giving her one of her amazing smiles.

"Come on kitten, don't believe Jackson okay?" The mom whispered and the girl nodded after eyeing all three adults. "She is right, I won't hurt you." Nick told her while the mom stroked her hair. "Okay." The little one said before Nick and Rachel started to get to work. "Okay sweetie, I am going to put this little napkin around your neck." Rachel told Jessica and getting clips to do so.

While Rachel was putting the bib on and declining the chair Nick slipped a pair of large purple exam gloves, mask and his glasses. He also started to talk to the girl's mother. "So, when did she start complaining about this toothache?" He asked and the mother sighed. "Last week, it subsided for a day or two but when it came back I was concerned." Rachel switched on the light and put a pair of sunglasses over Jessica's eyes.

Nick acknowledged her mom. "Okay sweetie, this tool right here is called a mouth mirror; it has a very tiny mirror I use to see parts of your teeth that I usually cannot see. And my other tool is called an explorer; it lets me look for unhealthy teeth. And I have my mask and gloves to prevent those nasty germs from spreading between us; and my glasses too I can see better inside your mouth." Nick explained, showing her each tool and giving them brief descriptions.

The little girl seemed interested to say the least and she nodded when he asked. "Are you ready? Okay open nice and big for me." Nick requested and the little girl did. He started to exam each tooth. The little girl relaxed and closed down, blocking Nick's view. "Big big big." Nick reminded sweetly. He soon found the little area which had a darkened tooth spot. Nick knew that it was a cavity without tapping it with his explorer tool.

"Okay, you did very well today, thank you." Nick smiled at her and told Rachel to give her a polishing and take some x-rays. After putting his mask down and pulling his gloves off he moved away towards the mom. "Okay, so she does indeed have a cavity on an upper bicuspid. That will require a filling which will have to be done next week at the earliest. But other than that, there are no other problems and the rest of the teeth looked perfect. In addition, next week, I may not have to do a filling. We have newer technology called an Air Abrasion. This procedure is drill-less and hurts a lot less. The procedure only requires me to use a hand piece that shoots out air and it gets rid of the decay. I will need to confirm with the x-rays but keep this in mind. I use it all the time and patients do not need to be numbed for it. " Nick commented to the mom.

"Okay thank you so much Dr. Duval. And I am sorry about her nervousness beforehand. I had no idea that her brother did that." She laughed and Nick smiled.

"It wasn't a problem, I am just glad that she let me take a peak after all." Nick said taking a quick glance at Rachel who was in the process of giving her a polishing.

"You did a great job convincing her, our last dentist was a monotone general dentist. Who obviously was terrible with kids. We've never been to a pediatric dentist before and I must admit this office is a great one to be at." Nick smiled.

"I am really thankful to hear you say that. I make sure that the entire office is nice and comforting for all my patients." Nick told her just as Rachel was finishing up the x-ray. The assistant had positioned the chair up after turning off the light and moving it to the side. Nick moved over to on the stool. "Okay sweetie, I will see you soon okay?" Nick smiled at her and she nodded. "Okay Dr. Nick."

Rachel brought over the treasure chest and let her pick out 3 prizes. The girl was very happy after Rachel gave her a balloon. After the mother and daughter scheduled the filling appointment Nick went back to his office after saying thanks.

Before he knew it the day was over and he finished up his last patients exam. After he closed up he drove to his house relieved that Jeff was home and was studying.

"Define Acute Pulpitis." He greeted which caused Jeff to look up and grin. Nick laid down next to Jeff and kissed him on the lips. Jeff smiled. "How was your day doctor?" Jeff smirked at his husband which caused Nick to chuckle. "Many appointments, several interviews; the usual." Nick answered and Jeff nodded. "And what about you, soon-to-be-peds-dentist Jeff?" Nick asked back. "You looked very handsome in that picture you sent me." Nick told him with another smooch, which the comment made Jeff blush a little.

"It was exciting, first full day in the OSU student clinic. I had good reviews which made me feel pretty good." Jeff smiled. "I am very proud of you." Nick said as he put his left arm around the blond and snuggled into him.

Jeff put his books aside and kissed Nick's forehead. Moving the brunette's long bangs out of the way. "I can't wait to practice with you. Westerville Pediatric Dentistry will be a perfect place, thanks to you Dr. Nick." Nick smiled. "I love you so much." Nick said then and kissed Jeff on the lips. "So are you hungry? Would you like me to make some dinner?" Nick asked looking into Jeff's eyes. Nick chuckled, let's just order pizza from somewhere, I have plans with you after all." Jeff answered with a grin.


	4. Ohio State

**This chapter focuses on Jeff! He has a day at O.S.U and I introduced Marley and Sebastian into this chapter. Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Jeff couldn't wait until he graduated from dental school. A very small part of him thought that he was wasting his time because he knew everything from all the years of being Nick's assistant after his husband graduated from OSU. But he wanted to do whatever it takes to become a great pediatric dentist to practice alongside Nick in their office that Nick created from the ground up.

He woke up in his place on the bed realizing that he had a huge exam today. He was now in the second to the last semester and was just about to begin his last one which consisted of all lab work and dental examinations. The last one he did that too, but he was supervised closely from all his professors.

Jeff realized that he was trapped in Nick's arm which was wrapped behind his body. He chuckled and kissed the brunette on the hand waking up the other man. "Sorry." Jeff apologized to Nick and smiled at him.

Nick sighed and looked at the alarm clock which displayed the time. "How is it 7:00 already?" Nick asked rhetorically. Jeff kissed Nick on the lips. "I don't know baby." He replied and Nick grinned getting up from the bed dressed in his Ohio State School of Dentistry t-shirt. Jeff pulled Nick close and kissed him on the lips, and Nick groaned. "More." Jeff chuckled and kissed him once again rubbing Nick's lower back.

A few minutes later Nick backed away when he saw the time. Somehow, 20 minutes has passed. "Jeff, the time." Nick sighed while Jeff was pecking his neck. Jeff sighed. "Crap." Was all he said and started to get dressed, going as fast as he could. While doing so, Nick made them both a coffee with the coffee pot. Once Jeff was ready he walked quickly to the kitchen. "I am going to be late." Jeff said as Nick handed him a to-go coffee cup. "I know good luck on your exam okay? I love you!" Nick said and Jeff pecked his lips. "I love you too; have a good day at the office." Jeff said and he was gone in the flash. Nick then started to get ready for the office.

Jeff made the drive to Columbus as fast as he can, arriving there a few minutes short of 8 o clock. He wasn't one to be late so he drove pretty fast. Jeff speedily walked in the School of Dentistry and walked upstairs to the hall he was supposed to. After this exam he would be sent to the clinic for a patient or two.

The exam went pretty well, and Jeff was confident that he would get a good grade in return. He walked the short distance over to the next building where the clinic was held at. After walking in the room where all of his other forth years the days professor walked in and assigned the first groups patients. Today they would have partners and he was partnered up with another 4th year Sebastian Smythe. He was pretty close to Sebastian and was glad that he had him as a partner.

"So Blondie, how is… Nick right?" Sebastian asked as they both put on their short lab coats and walked into the big clinic room. Jeff smiled and said. "He is great, practice is running smooth." Jeff answered and Sebastian nodded. "He seems like a great guy." Sebastian pressed and Jeff nodded and said. "Yeah he is fantastic." They both walked into a cubical where Jeff's professor that focused on the kids was standing.

"Good morning Smythe, Sterling." She greeted with a smile and backed away from the chair which had a 10 year old boy in it. "So this is Ms. Whalen, and her little boy Matthew. I want you to diagnose, and treat him. Your grade depends on the accuracy and how well you do with chair side manner and the treatment." Jeff nodded and smiled at the little boy. "Hi there." Jeff said sweetly. The little guy gulped and Jeff knew that he was nervous immediately by his eyes.

"I took the liberty of taking the x-rays for you. So here they are. Good Luck." The kind woman said handing Sebastian the films while Jeff was busy talking to the mom and the boy. Sebastian took the films out of the manila folder and grimaced. The boy saw him do so and started to cry. "Shhh it's okay. We won't hurt you" Jeff soothed. He heard say Sebastian mumble about the drill and Jeff knew that was the reason why things immediately turned bad. The boy looked to Jeff and nodded. "But he said drill."

Jeff sent a glare to Sebastian and nodded to the boy. "I am sorry; Dr. Sebastian did not mean to say that. Just let me take a look and I will see what is bothering you okay?" Jeff said sweetly and the boy nodded.

Jeff slipped on a pair of gloves and put his mask on. He gathered the tools and said. "Okay open nice and big … that a boy." Jeff said and it took him a few minutes to find the issue. It was a very small tooth chip that was causing the pain. It was exposing the pulp of the tooth which Jeff immediately knew what to do next; being through many exams just like this helped him a lot. He retracted his tools and smiled at the boy. He then looked to the mom. "He has an incisor that has a chip in it, it is exposing the tooth pulp which is the bottom most layer of a tooth. That is causing all the pain and it is treatable."

"With what?" The mom asked now and Jeff replied with "The best treatment available is a root canal. It is when we clean the tooth and seal it back up. It is an hour long procedure but afterward he will be feeling much better." Jeff explained with a smile. The professor who watched both her students nodded. "Great job, Sterling." She said and told Sebastian to replace Jeff. The boy immediately had a fit. "No Noo!"

"Shh its okay monkey." The mom said as Jeff was comforting the boy again. "It won't hurt, you will be fine okay?" Jeff said in a sweet voice. "Okay Sterling, you can treat the patient. Smythe, your dismissed." Their professor said. "But-" Sebastian tried but the woman dentist put her hand up. "No buts, you failed this test Smythe. I will help Dr. Sterling who is clearly more able to help the patient instead of you."

Sebastian sighed. "Okay, I am sorry." He apologized to Jeff and the mom but the blond didn't faze he just continued to comfort the boy while. Jeff and his professor completed the procedure and Jeff finished with high remarks from her.

"I am very impressed Sterling. You did extremely well with Matthew. Where did you learn how to sooth kids that way?" The woman, named Julie asked and Jeff smiled. "Well my- spouse is a pediatric dentist in Westerville. I learned a good deal of things from him."

Julie nodded. "Well keep it up, you show promise. I am offering a master class next semester on Pediatric Dentistry; if you're interested I invite you to take it." She said and left Jeff to go deal with Sebastian.

Jeff smiled. He couldn't be any happier right now. He finished his day and still had a few hours left so he can be with Nick during the remainder of his office hours. He drove to Westerville and parked in the parking lot. He walked in and the receptionist greeted him. "Is Nick with a patient?" He asked and she nodded. "He just started an extraction of two molars. You can go to his office if you'd like. Are you here to assist or just stop by? We can really use you if you want to help. Nick is really behind today." Marley, the receptionist said as she looked around the crowded waiting room.

Jeff nodded. "Of course I can help." He said and she nodded and smiled. "Well you can do cleanings or do basic exams if you like. You're a fourth year; you can handle it I am sure." Marley said and Jeff nodded. "Yeah I guess I can do exams. I will go change, just get my first patient ready." He said and walked into the back hallway.


	5. Long Day

**Here is the next chapter lovelies! This is a lead off to their "Day off" which will be next chapter. Review and enjoy! :D**

* * *

Once Jeff was dressed in his blue scrubs he looked in the mirror and smiled to himself. He was glad to be helping Nick but at the same time he was really nervous. He wondered what was causing Nick to be behind, was it several emergencies? Did something happen with a patient? What if he made an error? What would Nick say? Millions of thoughts came to Jeff and he exhaled before continuing out the door to approach reception. "Okay, so what is first? How far behind is he?" He asked Marley who handed him a chart.

"He is about 4 patients behind right now, but now that you're here I think that's the most it will be. Kim took back a 13 year old girl who is in need of an exam and cleaning. I don't know how long it will take for Nick to finish his current procedure; we all know how through he is." They both laughed. "But there is nothing wrong about that. Okay so, how long ago did Kim take her back?" He asked. "Maybe 15 minutes ago? They are in the Yellow room. I am sure they are almost done." Marley said and Jeff nodded. "Okay thank you Marley." Jeff said and made his way to the Yellow Room.

He saw that the two were just finishing up, Kim saw him and smiled. "Okay, so I will go get your dentist." Kim told the girl before walking out of the room. "Thank you for helping out Nick." She whispered. "Not a problem. So, just an exam, is there x-rays?" Jeff then asked and Kim nodded. "Yep, they are on the computer." Jeff nodded. "Okay thank you Kim." He said and walked into the room after washing his hands in the sink.

"Hi there I am Dr. Sterling; I will be your dentist today." Jeff smiled and the girl was obviously confused. "Where Is Dr. Duval?" The girl, Hannah asked and Jeff smiled. "He is involved in a procedure and running really behind. So he called me in. But don't worry; I am no different from him." Jeff assured her as he started to decline her chair backwards.

He pulled on a pair of gloves and put a mask over his mouth and nose. After gathering his tools he turned the overhead light on. "Okay open nice and wide for me." He instructed and she did obediently. "Great job." He said as he examined each of the teeth in the girl's mouth. He did not see a thing at all, no cavity's, no problems. He retracted his tools and smiled at her after turning the light back off and pulling his mask down. "Okay, your teeth are perfect. Great job!" He said high fiving the girl.

The girl smiled. "Thank you. Am I free to go?" Hannah asked and Jeff nodded. "Yes. Just remember to brush and floss twice a day and you'll continue to be in the no cavity club." Jeff smiled. The little girl nodded. "Yeah I know, thank you." Hannah replied and left the office.

Jeff sighed again and looked up when he heard clapping. He smiled when he saw it was Nick. "Wow, I guess I got a little preview to what I will be seeing in a few short months. Great job." Nick said and Jeff smiled. "Thank you baby. But, aren't you like 3 patients behind now?" Jeff asked and Nick sighed, "Yeah, I had two dental emergencies. Several kids were bike riding and they had several chipped teeth and one had a misplaced tooth so I had to deal with that. Don't ask me why they were biking in the middle of January. I will never know." Nick smiled and Jeff laughed.

"It has been a long day, how did your exam go?" Nick asked then and Jeff smiled. "I did pretty well, but I was in the lab for a few hours and I killed it. Sebastian has terrible chair side manner and the little boy got really scared because he mentioned the words "drill" and "pain" and the poor thing heard. I saved the day and my professor was really impressed. She said that I have what it takes to be a very good peds dentist." Jeff smiled and Nick beamed. "That is amazing baby!" Nick said kissing Jeff on the cheek before Kim came to tell men that Nick's next patient was ready.

"Want to assist me or go home? You've earned a day off baby." Nick commented and Jeff smiled. "I will help you. But I will leave all the exams to you, I am not a licensed dentist yet so it would be wise to not get that taken away because a malpractice… I would love to help you out so the girls can start the cleanings again." Jeff sand and Nick nodded. "Yeah smart idea." Nick agreed.

Jeff followed Nick into the exam room that was specially designed for the youngest children. It didn't have one of the dental chairs in the middle, however two chairs, one for the guardian and one for the dentist performing the exam or procedure.

"Hello, I am very sorry for your wait. I am Dr. Duval." Nick greeted the mother who was carrying her 1 year old son in her arms as she sat on the parent chair. Nick had sat down on his chair while Jeff sat on another chair that was reserved for the assistant.

"So this is baby Anna? And how old is she?" Nick asked the mother with a smile.

"She is 10 months old." The mother replied and Nick nodded smiling at the curious baby while Jeff was playing Peak-a-Boo with her. Nick chuckled at how adorable his husband was with children. He wants a child with Jeff; he just didn't know what Jeff would say to it. Nick slipped on a pair of gloves and looked back up to the mom. "Okay so this is her first dental visit, all I am going to do is give her a quick exam, it won't even take a minute, then I will talk to you about her health and nutrition along with answer any of your questions." Nick told the mom.

"So the exam, I am going to have you do a few things. I want you to turn Anna so she is facing you and so she is straddling your legs. And then lean her back so her head is on my lap. Hold her hands on her belly so she doesn't swat at me." Nick informed her and the mom listened to every word Nick was saying. She nodded and smiled as she did all the things Nick asked her to do. After Nick placed on his loupes and mask over his eyes and mouth he grabbed the mirror from Jeff. "Okay you ready? Back, back back… there we go." Nick said and counted the few teeth that the infant had. "I know, sweetheart, I know. It is okay." Nick cooed. A brief cavity check also had no cavities. Nick finished up and placed the tools on the tray again. "Things looked great; she has 6 teeth, perfect for her age." Nick informed the mother.

"Alright, when did her teeth start to show up?" Nick asked now. "Umm they did start to come through around 6 months, just like they say when to start watching out for them." Nick nodded. "Okay great, what about a bottle? How often does she have one? Does she drink other things besides water; is their juice in her diet yet?" He then asked and she said "Only during meal time and there's no juice yet. Nick continued to ask her questions and inform her about health, the frequency of appointments, and nutrition. It lasted about 10 minutes and they finished and the mom leaving the office happily that such a visit went great.

Nick and Jeff finished the day and sooner than later got back on schedule with appointments. They left at 6 where they both drove home. The office was not open as it was a Saturday so he and Jeff had a day off, and they were looking forward to it. "Wow, I am beat." Nick exhaled and Jeff nodded.

"You look exhausted baby." Jeff said putting his hand on top of Nick's. Nick nodded. "Very long day. I say rest up and then tomorrow we can do something. We haven't done anything fun in a while." Nick commented and Jeff nodded. "That sounds perfect. I always love when we are both off on the same day."

"Me too. It is always nice to not get my fingers bit for a day, guess that day is tomorrow." Nick chuckled. This Monday the office is going to a local elementary for a day of "Dental Health" information where he is also giving free exams to kids. He was excited for it as it was a first for him, but he wishes that Jeff will be able to help.


	6. Day Off

Jeff had woken up around 8:30 it felt amazing sleeping in; even if it was for an hour or so. He frowned when he saw that Nick wasn't in bed with him. He got up, climbed out of their king size bed and walked out into the hallway. Immediately he could smell the most amazing thing he ever had; bacon. Nick made breakfast every once in a while and every time and every time it tasted incredible.

After walking down the steps and walking onto the wooded floors in their two story house, Jeff walked into the kitchen. "Nicky!" He said and Nick looked up smiling from the pan of hash browns. "Hey baby! How did you sleep?" The brunette asked as he flipped a pancake.

"Really good, I love when you make breakfast. It is the best." Jeff grinned before he kissed his husband on the lips.

"I am glad Jeffy, and it is nothing. You work hard as a student AND my best assistant ever. You deserve breakfast in the morning by yours truly. Because I love you." Nick told him and Jeff smiled. "I love you too, and you don't give yourself enough credit. You are a pediatric dentist; you teach kids about oral health, make them feel better after a tooth ache. You do amazing things, and those kids are so very lucky to have a dentist like you." Jeff replied and Nick kissed him.

"I love you when you say things like that, you are my love." Nick told him splitting the eggs, bacon, and hash browns on their red plates. "Breakfast is served." Nick announced and Jeff jumped and down. "Oh my gosh, I already know it's good." Jeff told him as he poured two glasses of orange juice and set them at their table settings.

The both sat down and dug in. "Whoa slow down baby, I may be a type doctor but I don't want to give you the Heimlich." Nick said and Jeff looked up and slowed down. "Sorry." He said and Nick laughed. "It is okay. I am glad you are enjoying it."

Jeff put his hand on Nick's free hand. "What is on today's agenda? Are we just going to relax and take the day off or are we doing something. Want to go somewhere?" Jeff asked and Nick nodded. "Of course we can go somewhere. We can catch a movie, do some shopping. I've been meaning to go to Target all week, if you want to. I was going to get a few DVD's for the office." Nick answered and Jeff shrugged.

"I am okay with anything, you already gave me your amazing breakfast, and my day is complete before 9 am, because you are that awesome." Jeff said and Nick laughed. "Okay baby, we can go get groceries at Target. I used all the milk today for the eggs." Nick explained. "You and you Target, you love that place." Jeff said and Nick shrugged.

"Hey, when you spend 5 years working there you get to keep your employee discount. And I worked there all through college and dental school. So I go there a lot." Nick admitted and Jeff smiled.

"You looked great in that Red and Khaki, but you look so much better in those sexy navy scrubs now." Jeff said and Nick smiled. "Wow I can get used to this. Do you want something Jeffery Sterling?" Nick asked curious. Jeff was never this nice, even during breakfast.

Jeff nodded. And placed his fork down before grinning. "I wanted to ask you about… us. Would you want to have a kid with me?" Jeff asked and Nick dropped his fork on the floor. "Oh… actually Jeffy… I was thinking about that one day this week. I would love to have kids with you baby. Are you sure we are ready for this though? We are both logging many hours at school and work to have a child. I just want to make sure we want both the same things." Nick told him and Jeff nodded.

"It is time Nicky; we've been married for 6 years. We can adopt- perhaps go next week to the adoption center at Ohio State for moms that don't want their babies." Jeff suggested and Nick beamed. "Great idea! Yes! I would love to have a kid, let's go next week like you said." He commented and Jeff smiled. "I am so glad we want the same thing. I am surprised we haven't talked about that sooner." Jeff told him. "It is okay, it's been my fault, you know opening the office and getting it to the level it is now… it has been very hard. But things are great now too… we are about to become parents!"

Jeff smiled. "And fantastic ones, in fact." Jeff said and Nick grinned and stood up from the chair and walked over to Jeff, kissing the blond on the lips. Jeff smiled as he kissed him back. "Oh Nicky, I love you."

They continued to kiss for another minute or so, before breaking apart. Want to shower separately... or together?" Nick asked Jeff grinned. "Uhh together with you…yeah… lets save water." Jeff joked. Nick shook his head. "You cute little silly blond" Nick said. They put the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned up.

They got in the shower together. It was an incredible moment for the both of them and both felt 'refreshed' after getting out. It took the next 30 minutes to get ready. "Are you ready baby?" Nick had asked Jeff after he brushed his teeth like he always did twice. He didn't want to be a children's dentist with dirty teeth after all.

"I am ready." Jeff answered smiling at his boyfriend. "You and your teeth brushing." "Jeff smirked and Nick rolled his eyes. Jeff found it cute, and he was thankful to have a husband that didn't have stinky breath.

"Oh stop you." Nick told the blond after he spit the water out of the sink and rinsed. "Now I am ready." Nick answered. Nick drove both of them to Target which was close to the office. He often bought things for the treasure chest in the little dollar area they had. He even offered gift cards in a drawing for the kids who haven't had cavities in 1 year.

"You're at your third home." Jeff joked and Nick sighed. "Hahaha very funny Blondie." Nick laughed.

They looked around the store and Nick got several DVD's for the kids in the waiting room. These Titles includes Despicable Me 2 and Teen Beach Movie. After getting several groceries they stopped at Starbucks to get 2 Caramel Flan Frappuccino.

"Well well well, if it isn't Dr. Nick Duval?" Nick heard and heard around to the source to find his longtime friend Blaine Anderson.


	7. Popcorn

**Here is just a little filler chapter for you! :D**

"Blaine! What are you doing here man?" Nick said after he realized who the man was. He hasn't seen Blaine since school several years ago, they were in the same class and Blaine pursued pediatric dentistry in New York to be with his husband Kurt.

"Well, long story short Kurt and I are taking a break from the big city. After Kurt's latest Broadway run we figured we'd take a break and settle down, have a family." Blaine answered and Nick grinned. "Aww that is awesome. Are you staying here in Westerville?"

"Yep, Kurt got a job in Columbus, and I am still looking for a practice to join. I haven't found one yet, there are not many offices of pediatric dentistry around." Blaine commented and Nick nodded. "Yeah, there's us and one other. But… well, if you don't find anything else, you can become part of my practice. Jeff will be graduating soon so it will be Jeff, you and I" He shrugged and Blaine grinned. "Really? Wow Nick that will be great. I will consider the offer." Blaine said and Nick grinned.

"Okay well come to the office and we will discuss it. Let me know." Nick didn't know why he was offering it, but he admired Blaine as a friend and he needs a practice. Nick smiled at Jeff, pulling him closer. They three said their goodbyes before Nick and Jeff left the store and returned to their Nissan.

"Why did I offer that to him?" Nick asked Jeff who smiled. "Because you haven't seen your friend in the longest time and you are very nice. But I really don't mind babe, if he chooses to come 3 dentists is a good number. I am actually really glad that you offered, it will give you less stress to deal with."

"Your right." Nick smiled at Jeff. "I have been working so much. This will give us more time with our family." Nick said with a kiss to Jeff's lips.

"Yep! So don't be upset with yourself."

Nick exhaled and nodded before turning on the ignition. "So what do you want to do?" Nick asked and Jeff shrugged. "I really don't know, would you like to go see a movie?"

Nick smiled. "I'd quite like that." Nick replied and Jeff grinned. Nick drove to the other side of town where Westerville's only movie theater was. After getting out of the car the discussed what movies they knew were playing and they decided on the latest The Hobbit.

The movie was really good, both Nick and Jeff were in love with it. They saw the first one too and they loved it.

"That was really good." Nick smiled to his husband who nodded in return. "I agree, would you be interested to see Catching Fire?" Nick laughed.

"I'd love to, I've never seen this series before. A few of my teenager patients love it." Nick said and Jeff nodded. "The books were great."

They bought the tickets and Jeff got some waters for both of them. Unfortunately the next Showtime of the movie wasn't until 4:15, in two hours. As they were talking about what to do, a frantic mother approached him. "Dr. Duval! I don't know if you remember me..." The mom started and Nick looked up and thought. "Oh yes, you're the mother of Kelly. Is something wrong?" He asked and the mother nodded. "Yeah, she bit on a popcorn kernel; I think she chipped a tooth. I called your office and I understand it's your day off, but she is in pain. I saw you and-"

"I would love to help, you Ms. Adams. Don't worry, it is my day off, but I am always on call." Nick explained and mouthed sorry to Jeff.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The mother said and Nick nodded. "It's not a problem, just meet me at my office and I will take care of her."

The mom hugged the dentist and left Jeff and Nick alone. "I am sorry Jeff, really."

"It is okay Nick, really. There is a little girl in pain and we had two hours to spare before the movie started. Let's go, its right to arrive before the patient." Jeff winked.

"Your right well lets go." Nick said and they left for the office, arriving five minutes later. They were glad they were the first ones to arrive. Both of them unlocked everything up and set up the room.


	8. Emergency

**I am back! Sorry so not updating in about two weeks. I have had a little bit of writers block, that has been 100% cured! :D It's also been crazy at work. I wrote this just now after I had an idea. J It is different, the patient name is different along with the mom, and I will change it. **

**If you have any prompts for any of my stories, review and tell me what you would like to see!**

* * *

"Hey Nick, they are here" Nick heard Jeff say as the blond peaked into the exam room that Nick was prepping. He wanted to help this girl, that had an unfortunate popcorn incident, but on his day off? That was supposed to include alone time, relaxing with his husband. He just wanted to get it over with so they could go on.

"Okay." Nick had replied as he set his trays after taking each instrument out of the sterilizer and onto the tray. Jeff smiled and walked towards his husband, pulling him close. Nick grinned and looked into Jeff's eyes. "I love you. You always know how to make me feel better." Nick whispered.

"I love you too Nicky, and don't worry. You of all people know that this will take an hour at most, and if it takes longer, it's okay. I just want that girl to be pain free and feel better, and with a dentist like you. It's possible because you are a fantastic one." Jeff smiled as they both heard the office door open in the distance. "I will bring them back. What room? Purple?" Jeff asked and Nick nodded.

"Purple." Nick confirmed with a smile and Jeff nodded before he left. Nick continued to prep the trays with the tools he might need. He then washed his hands as he started to hear voices closer." "Okay Beth, can you have a seat on this chair?" Nick heard Jeff ask. Nick smiled as he heard the conversation and Jeff helping the scared girl. He picked up the tray and walked into the room where the mother smiled at him. "Thank you for this doctor." The mother said battling her eyelashes. Nick smiled warmly and replied with. "It is not a problem, Mrs. Cochran. "Nick replied honestly as he took a seat on his chair and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Hi, sweetie, my you have grown so much the past few years." Nick said and the girl smiled nervously. Jeff started to put the bib around the girl's neck as well as decline her chair. "So, how has she been doing, in the past 3 years? It has been a while since she has had an appointment." Nick commented. He had briefly read her file once they arrived to the office just to refresh his mind on her oral health.

"Sorry about that, it has just been a hectic 3 years. She has been fine; I am making sure she brushes every day. Flossing is a bit hard, because she hates it but I am able to do it every once in a while." Shelby had answered and Nick nodded. "Okay, well, I can do a thorough examination, and you said she bit on a popcorn kernel? When did this happen?" Nick asked again as he smiled at the girl when Jeff was showing all the instruments to the six year old.

"That is perfectly fine, and this morning around 11. It has been a movie day, we were about to go see our third movie when we saw you." Shelby said from her chair to the side of the room. Nick nodded and smiled. "Okay, well I will have a look." He said as he picked up his mirror tool and he looked at Beth, "Okay sweetheart, can you do me a favor and open nice and big?" Nick asked sweetly. The girl looked at him with wide eyes, obviously not remembering him.

"It is okay, Dr. Nick won't hurt you." Jeff said which made her look at Jeff confused. "He just needs to see a tooth that you have an oww-ie on." Jeff smiled and Nick nodded. "He is right, and you will get a prize at the end. Anything you want." Nick beamed and Beth looked at Shelby, continuing with her scared eyes.

"It is okay baby, remember the promise we had. Dr. Nick and Jeff are really nice." Shelby smiled, taking Beth's hand, as the girl slowly opened up. Sure it wasn't big, but it was big enough for the examination. Nick peaked inside her mouth and instantly saw the problem tooth. It wasn't as severe as he had originally thought, but it will need a filling either way. He used his right gloved hand to take the explorer tool from Jeff, who was holding it for him. "You are doing such a great job sweetheart. Just a few more minutes." Nick said sweetly as he examined every angle possible of the tooth. Soon, he finished and retracted his cold instruments from her mouth.

"Okay, so, the kernel indeed caused a really bad chip on an incisor, the good news, is that I can just file it and it will be as good as new. It is a 5 minute procedure." Nick told Shelby ho sighed in relief. "So no root canal?"

"Nope, that only happens in extreme cases worse than this, she is very lucky." Nick smiled. "I can take care of it right now." Nick said and Shelby nodded. "Okay thank you!"

"You're welcome." Nick said as he picked up the file from the tray. "Okay sweetie, can you open up just one more time? You are almost done." Nick said and girl did. "Great job!" Nick smiled as he started to file the specific tooth. It was a very simple procedure and he was finished five minutes later. Nick checked her bite and confirmed that they were all done.

"All done!" Nick announced and shut off the light overhead Beth. He placed his tools down on the tray as Jeff positioned the exam chair back up. Nick turned to Shelby as Jeff helped Beth out of the chair and let her go through the treasure chest.

"Her teeth were indeed pretty dirty and have a lot of plaque. I would like you to come back soon for a cleaning with one of my hygienists. I will also do a more through exam with x-rays since it has been so long, but her teeth looked healthy. On the other hand her gums were slightly inflamed which does mean she needs to floss more. I know she doesn't like it, but it is a necessity for healthy teeth." Nick explained as he pulled off his purple exam gloves.

Shelby nodded. "Of course, I will bring her in." Shelby replied and Nick nodded. "I can see about what openings we have." Nick assured and Shelby nodded.

"Mommy, I got bubbles and a sticker." Beth announced, going over to the woman. "You did, wow they look fun!" Nick said with a smile, as he up. Beth smiled up to him as Shelby said "Tell Dr. Nick thank you."

"Thank you." Beth and Nick smiled. "You're welcome! I will see you very soon okay?" Nick said before they walked out of the room and down the hall. Nick quickly opened his appointment program on the computer and went through the pages one by one. "Okay, there is an opening in two weeks, on February 20th. The time is 1:30, Is that okay?" Nick asked, looking up from the screen.

Shelby nodded. "That is great." Shelby answered and Nick nodded. "Okay, I will book it. Nick said as she typed everything up and saved it. "Alright you are all set." Nick said with a smile. Shelby smiled. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate doing this on your day of. "You're welcome, anytime really," Nick replied. Shelby nodded. "Well, she will see you two weeks, take care." Shelb7 said before they walked out of the office. Nick smiled to himself and closed everything up. He headed back to the room as Jeff was finishing cleaning the chair. He already had everything else done so Nick smiled. Jeff also looked up and asked. "They left?"

"Yes, they are gone." Nick confirmed and Jeff smiled. "Well I am all done, so we can leave." Jeff said and Nick nodded, walking over to his husband and planting a kiss. "You know, we've already seen a movie today, let's go home and relax." Nick said and Jeff smirked. "Oh yes baby that sounds wonderful to me." Jeff replied back. Smirking. He liked this idea better than the movie, and knew it was more intimate, something that he always loved.

"Good, then we can get a pizza later. It will be a lazy night. The best kind." Nick said, turning off the exam room lights along with the hallway as they walked out of each area of the office.

"I agree, that sounds amazing." Jeff said nuzzling Nick's nose. They both eventually left the office ready for a night to themselves.

* * *

**What did you think? Tell me! Pretty please with Niff on top!**


	9. Surprise

Nick looked at his 10:30 appointment and smiled seeing it was one of his brand new patients. He had met the little girl before, but during the new patient consultation he had the previous week. Jeff was at school which meant he had Rachel, a hygienist of his. She was amazing with the kids and they all loved her. But it was his turn now, so he washed his hands before walking into the pink room.

"Hey Ava!" Nick smiled as he sat on the chair next to the patient. She was an 8 year old, and her family just moved to Westerville from New Jersey. The girl smiled when he asked. "Do you remember me?" Nick questioned and she nodded. "Yeah, you're my new tooth doctor." Ava replied and Nick nodded.

"That I am. How are you today?" Nick asked and Ava replied with good, because she missed school. Nick smiled and said "To come here? I think that is a realistic excuse to miss school." Nick said, winking to the mom who laughed.

"Okay, I have one important question, what is your favorite flavor? We have grape, cherry, mint, orange, and strawberry."

"Strawberry." Ava answered and Nick grabbed the flavored gloves. "Alright, strawberry it is. Do you know why we wear these Ava?" Nick asked, placing his glasses over his eyes and putting his mask on. "No." The little girl replied, looking up at the dentist. She wasn't nervous, which made Nick relieved. A lot of his patients were always very scared. Rachel put a bib around Ava's neck and sat down.

"You don't? Well it is to prevent you getting my germs, and so I don't get your nasty germs." Nick explained. "Okay, I am going to lean your chair back." Nick said sweetly, stepping on the stool with his right foot. He then turned on the overhead light and adjusted it so it would be over her mouth and not in her eyes.

"Okay, sweetheart. Open nice and big for me" Nick said underneath his mask as his hands approached her mouth. He started with the examination of her gums and tongue first before Rachel handed him the mirror and explorer tool. Ava was doing extremely well as he examined each and every tooth, seeing one old filling. "I am almost done sweetheart, your teeth look great so far!" Nick said as he exchanged the explorer for the periodontal probe. After the brief gum check he retracted his tools and Ava closed her mouth.

"All done!" Nick said, turning off the light and setting his tools down on the movable tray. "Your teeth looked great, no sugar bugs." Nick told her as he heard her mom sigh in relief. Nick smiled at the mom after he turned his stool while Rachel helped Ava up. "Everything was perfect. She has a loose baby tooth, and that will come out soon. But other than that… everything is great."

"Which means, Ava, you also are now in the Dr. Nick's no cavity club!" Rachel said sweetly as she gave Ava a treat bag which included a toothbrush, and some toothpaste. There were several fun things in their too like bubbles and stickers. Nick kneeled down to Ava's level and gave her a high five. "I will see you in 6 months, okay?" Nick told her and Ava nodded.

"Okay!" Ava said excitedly. "What do you say to Dr. Nick and his nice assistant?" The mom said as she grabbed her purse from the hooks near the chair she sat on.

"Thank you!" Ava said and nick smiled. "You're welcome! I will see you in 6 months! Remember to brush and floss!" Nick said before the mother and daughter left the office after paying the co-pay. Nick smiled at Rachel. "I will be in my office for a few minutes; I have a phone call to make." Nick told his assistant as she cleaned the exam room. "Of course, Nick. I will bring back the next child."

Nick smiled in thanks before proceeding to his office so he can make the call. He was due for a school visit and he thought about scheduling it on Thursday, when Jeff would be off from school so he could work. He called the local elementary and agreed that he would be doing a presentation and exams on the classes with the help from Blaine. He was looking forward to it, as it was his first time doing this type of thing.

After he hung up he read the next few charts of his next patients until his lunch, where he was going to see Jeff. They would be meeting halfway, in between Columbus and Westerville. He only had 1 hour until it. Rachel knocked and said "Nick?"

"Yes." Nick replied, opening the door. "Your 11:00 is running late, but there's a walk in." Rachel said and Nick sighed. Of course, just what he needed, the perfect thing to make him backed up. "Okay, um well bring the walk in back. Did they say what was wrong and Rachel shook his head. "No." Rachel replied smiling at him.

"Alright, what room?" Nick asked and Rachel looked at the clip board. "Marley placed him in the blue room." Nick nodded. "Alright, I will make my way to him. Is it a new patient? Is there any chart?"

"Brand new patient, somebody brought him in, he was found on the street apparently." Nick frowned upon hearing this, immediately feeling bad for this kid. He walked down the hallway and into the big room, in which he immediately saw a mop of blond hair from the back. He knew that hair immediately. "Jeffy? What happened?" Nick asked as he sat down next to his husband. He was carrying a 2 year old boy, who obviously came from the streets.

"I don't know, I found him on the way here. Class released early so I came to see if I can help in any way." Jeff answered as Nick took the child from Jeff's arms. The child had some bruising on the cheek which immediately concerned him. The boy looked around, not knowing where he now was or anything. "Hi!" Nick said sweetly and the boy started to whimper. "I am not going to hurt you, shhh." Nick said in a low voice. "We don't know anything about him, do we?"

"Jeff shook his head. "No, we don't. I had Marley call social services once she returned to her desk. Did I mess up your schedule? I am so sorry." Nick shook his head. You are fine, you didn't mess up anything, I am glad you found him. I am going to take a look though, let's do a knee to knee exam." Nick said as he stood up and grabbed a bag of tools from the cabinets, sterilized and ready.

"Thank you for this, Nicky." Jeff whispered and Nick smiled. "Don't thank me, Jeff. Thank you for finding him, we will find his parents." Nick assured as he sat down, facing Jeff again, his knees against Jeff's as the blond laid the boy down on them both.

"Alright, let's have a little look." Nick said, pulling on his gloves, putting on his mask and glasses on.


End file.
